The Lines of Time
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Waking up in a strange time, in a strange land... Will Shiantris find out who brought or sent her to Valdemar and why, or is it all a dream?
1. Bedrooms and Unexpected Bedmates

The Lines of Time

As bones and backs

Crick and crack

As time falls distant

Mists become less resistant

Chapter 1: Bedrooms and Unexpected Bedmates

Shiantris rolls over in her sleep and curls into an object that seems warm. Her mind registers it as larger than her cat, she shakes herself awake as a bell tolls and the sunlight streams in on a boy as she screams, "AHHHHHHH!

"Huh?" the boy sits up and looks at the girl and demands, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"What?" Shiantris looks around, her eyes are wide and she begins to shake. "Where am I?"

"You're in MY bed, in MY room, in the Blues' Wing of the palace in Haven, in Valdemar!" the boy glares at her in annoyance.

"But… Valdemar's only in books…" Shiantris bit her lip. "What happened to me? My family? My cat?"

"So… you don't believe you are in Valdemar?" the boy stares incredulously at her.

"Actually, I believe it, but I can't believe that I'm not dreaming," Shiantris stares down at the bed sheets.

"Face the bed board."

Shiantris sighs as she faces the bed board. "I just don't understand why I'm in your room, or even in Haven for that matter."

"Who knows, probably a mage's doing…" the boy grumbles as he finishes dressing. "You may turn around, now."

"That might make sense. My name is Shiantris, what's yours?"

"Geoff," the boy grumbles and throws a bundle of clothes at Shiantris. "You may change behind the screen, we'll go eat, and then we'll see Herald-Mage Elspeth."

"Well, I guess I should be thankful I didn't have a run in with Falconsbane, Ma'ar, a wyrsa, or a blood mage…" Shiantris sighs as she walks behind the screen, changes, and when she emerges, fully clothed, she sees Geoff in shock. "Are you okay?"

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm rather well read up on Valdemar," Shiantris smiles.

"So, you basically know Valdemarian history," Geoff grumbles.

"Not really, I just know the basics," Shiantris shrugs her shoulders, liking the feel of the loose boy's garments on her skin.

"Joy," Geoff groans. "Let's go eat."

          "That was the best meal I've had in a while!" Shiantris grins at Geoff happily.

          "Glad you enjoyed it," Geoff nearly growls. "Herald-Mage Elspeth! I require your assistance!"

          "Geoff Berrybush?" Elspeth frowns, "What is the matter?"

          "This girl appeared in my room! I'm sure you mages are responsible for this… annoyance of a girl! She is all yours!"

          "What?" Shiantris turns and glares at Geoff Berrybush's back, as he leaves the room. "JERK!" Shiantris yells at his back, "That jerk shows how bad some nobles can be, no offense meant, Lady Elspeth."

          "I have taken no offence," Elspeth stares at the girl in front of her in curiosity.

          "My name is Shiantris; you can call me Tris, if you like."

          "Then I am Elspeth," the older girl chuckled.

          "I'm going to be talking to Firesong and your mate, aren't I," Tris sighs.

          "Yes, but it won't be that bad of an experience."

          "Is Altra around?"

          "How do you know about Altra?"

          "I read," Tris smiles. "I'll elaborate on that statement when everyone that needs to know is here."

          "And who needs to know?" Elspeth raises her brows at Tris.

          "Altra, Sunpriest Karal, Darkwind, Talia, Kerowyn, and if possible Firesong and Silverfox," Tris frowns in thought. "If you think anyone else needs to know, fine by me, but keep me out of the council business. They'd blow a gasket."

          "I'll have to notify my mother about you…" Elspeth frowns. "All of the people, including Firesong and Silverfox will be here shortly."

          "I think you know how to do the second part of the truth spell, right?" Tris looks up as Elspeth nods, "You're going to have to put it on me once they get here or you'll never believe me."


	2. It’s Greek to Me!

Chapter 2: It's Greek to Me!

          "You mean to tell us that you are from another world… where Valdemar exists only in books?" Kerowyn growls angrily.

          _: She speaks truthfully. She is not lying though that truth spell of Elspeth's. :_ Altra sighs.

          "Why would I lie? I wake up in a strange room, with a BLUE, and everything goes wrong from there. Except I kept my mouth shut about where I was from to the asshole." Everyone stares at Tris with wide eyes at her rude language, "Well, did you expect me to be an imbecile and not curse, or is it that uncommon for people to cuss at an arrogant prude?"

          "You should probably see if a companion will chose you…" Talia began.

          "I doubt that one will, or else I would have been transported to the Heralds' side of the palace instead of the Blues'," Tris grumbles. "I don't even have blue blood! Well, a few hundred years ago when Greece still had Kings and Queens, my family might have been considered part of the royal family or lords and ladies, but they were the tailors to the king. That's what my last name translates to in Greek. That could be why, but there are so many things that don't fit! So what if my last name is Sartorius! That doesn't mean that I should end up in a baka's room!"

          "Um, Tris…" Elspeth and everyone stare at her. "What does baka mean?"

          "It's Japanese for idiot."

          "And Japanese is…?" Silverfox frowns.

          "A different language from another country," Tris sighs.

          "What do you think, Kero?" Elspeth looks in askance at the weapons master.

          "She's a very confused young girl," Kerowyn grumbles. "She's not a threat as far as I can see."

          "She's right, the only thing I know how to do is shoot a bow, and I can barely ever do that. I can do Tai Chi, but I doubt anyone does it here."

          "Tai Chi is a form of weapons training?" Karal frowns.

          "It's a way to strengthen your body and become more flexible. Eventually, I would have gotten up to the third level, which is swords, but I'm still on the 24-form movement. If you move fast enough in the moves, you can defend yourself, but I've never done that yet."

          "Where do you think you should go?" Talia smiles knowingly.

          "I haven't the foggiest."

          "All the rooms in the Herald's wing are about to be full…" Dirk sighs.

          "There is NO WAY I'm staying anywhere near the blues!" Tris glares at Dirk.

          "She may stay with us," Silverfox places his hand on the girl's shoulder.

          "Does she already know that you're…?"

          "That he and Firesong are shay'a'chern? I know. Hellfires, I probably know more about you people than I do my own country!" Tris groans.

          "Then that's settled, you'll stay with Firesong and Silverfox until we can find out more about you," Kerowyn marches out of the room.

          "And to think that she was my favorite character," Tris huffs and then laughs at the looks on everyone's faces. "Well, actually, Altra and Karal are my favorite people to read about. Kero was second and the griffons were in the third. Elspeth and Darkwind were more fourth favorite; you two are one of the best written couples!" Elspeth and Darkwind blush. Tris continues, "There isn't much written about you and Dirk, Talia, but you were in the first three books I read on Valdemar. Then I read Vanyel's trilogy, next was the Griffon trilogy, then I read about Keisha and Darien, next was Elspeth and Darkwind, then I read about Tarma and Kethry, next I read Kerowyn's tale, then I read the Mage Storms trilogy, and the last two books to come out were about Skif and Alberich's pasts. I really wish there had been more made before I was sent here! They were well written and the author wrote your thoughts and it was super funny to see Firesong fall I love with Silverfox!" Everyone but the shay'a'chern couple laughs. "Talia and Dirk were worse, and then it was amusing to see the Royal Brat fall in love with a Hawkbrother…"

          Talia and Dirk blush as they laugh, and Elspeth stares open mouthed while anyone who isn't a Herald or Tris looks funny. "You know far too much, Tris. You better keep your mouth closed especially about the Royal Brat," Elspeth sent a warning Tris' way.

          "I know, but I felt sorry for Talia at the time. It was funny because I was about as bratty as the Royal Brat, and I felt sympathy for Talia!"

          "I believe we all have places we must be," Firesong grumbles.

          "Altra, do you think we could talk more sometime?" Tris smiles, "Firecat's always have been the coolest thing since sliced bread!"

          _: You have most unusual sayings, young Tris. I would be delighted to chat with you latter. :_

          "I can scratch behind your ears and give you a shoulder massage!" Tris grins as everyone else looks a bit weirded out except Karal, who is laughing. "I wouldn't mind learning a bit more about Karse and the Sunpriestess!"

          "You will see us around sometime, Tris," Karal chuckles.

          "Just don't turn anything into a lecture. I have a tendency to ignore people when they do that. The longest I've done it was two hours, because that's as long as the lecture went."

          "Who gave the lecture?" Silverfox chuckles.

          "My father," Tris groans.


	3. Thieves, Hawkbrothers, and Bondbirds! Oh...

I don't own Valdemar or any of Mercedes' characters

Chapter 3: Thieves, Hawkbrothers, and Bondbirds! Oh my!

          "Why Silverfox?" Firesong moans as they lead Tris into their ekele.

          "Ashke, she has no where else to turn to and she is but a young girl. You know the boys would pester her," Silverfox smiles at his lover.

          "Hello, I'm right here!" Tris frowns at them. "Frankly, I don't know a lot about the Hawkbrothers, because they are supposed to be secretive, the author left a lot out. I mean, I understand that you guys were the original people of Urtho, and you were separated by the gate Urtho made to get Skandranon and Amberdrake out, and I understand how the Hertasi were supposedly created, but I'm still curious about why they created vales and why the forests up in the north are so odd."

          "We have our work cut out for us," Silverfox sighs.

          "She has the curiosity of a cat," Firesong mutters.

          "Sure I do! How else would I learn anything?" Tris smiles, "I have a saying… 'Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm the cat."

          "You are a very odd child," Silverfox chuckles.

          "Who isn't?" Tris grins, "By the way, the proper term is young adult or teenager."

          "You won't scream and say 'ew' at us?" Firesong raises an eyebrow.

          "As long as you guys don't do 'that' in front of me, no."

          "You're taking this rather well," Silverfox frowns.

          "Well, my country is a bit more lax."

          "Why does everyone think I'm a bother?" Tris grumbles, "I already know that. They don't need to say it to my face." Tris sighs as she walks through the Companion's field. The Companions won't come near her, and she is on the verge of tearing her hair out with annoyance and crying, because of all she has lost. She sees a dense area of trees and suddenly takes off into it. Not knowing yet knowing there is something waiting for her in the center of the woods.

          "Grab the thief!"

          "Kill the bastard!"

          "Death to the spy!"

          "Shit!" a boy crashes into Tris, headlong.

          "Are you okay?" Tris whispers as he stares at her with wide eyes.

          "Um…"

          "Shh, we might be able to jump from tree to tree. We can get to some friends of mine that can help us," Tris takes his hand and places it on a low limb. She hoists herself up and waits for the boy to follow her. They jumps through the trees, but have to stop half way back the way Tris came.

          "Where'd the traitor go?"

          "Let's look in that field of horses up ahead!"

          "Yeah!" the mob ran into the Companion's field unknowingly. The Companions snort and attack as the mob tries to steal them.

          "I'm Tris, it's short for Shiantris."

"Taven."

"Nice to meet you, Taven. I was about to go out of my mind with boredom until I found you," Tris smiles happily at him.

          "Why did you help me? Didn't you hear, I'm a thief?"

          "So, what's your point? Many of Valdemar's heroes were once thieves," Tris turns her laughing eyes to him.

          "You are an odd girl," Taven shakes his head.

          "I seem to get that a lot lately," Tris grins, and begins to walk through the field. "So, I guess it must be true. Follow me."

          "Where are we going?" Taven sighs and follows her.

          "To my friends house, but be warned, they are a bit odd," Tris laughs as they near the entrance. "They're nice, but after a while, they get boring."

          "You have the attention span of a cat, Shiantris," Firesong glares at her in a friendly manner.

          "Yep! I found a new friend! Can he stay for a while? Please, Firesong? I'm so bored without anyone my own age to talk to!"

          Firesong chuckles as Taven watches Aya, Firesong's bondbird, land on Firesong's shoulder, "I suppose it is all right."

          "YEA!" Tris hugs the mage happily, and then pinches him, letting a startled yelp escape the mage's mouth. "That's for being a vain peacock!"

Silverfox emerges from the ekele, barely containing his laughter at the deflated Firesong, "So, youngling, are you going to introduce your new friend to us?"

"This is Taven! He's kawaii!" Tris grins as the three give her confused looks. "No, I'm not going to tell you what that means."

Taven stares at Silverfox, Firesong, and Tris, with confusion clearly showing in his chocolate brown orbs. His black hair flutters in a light breeze, "You are all sane, right?"

This produces chuckles from the two men, and laughter from Tris, "As sane as you, kawaii boy."

For those of you who don't know a bit of Japanese, kawaii means cute! The last part of my name, 'Kitsune', means fox-demon. In other words, I'm a bit mischievous. So, see you in the reviews!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	4. The Kawaii Boy and the Firecat

Chapter 4: The Kawaii Boy and the Firecat

          "Don't tell me, that's going to be my new name," Taven wrinkles his nose.

          "Not unless you don't want it to be," Tris grins. "But you are kawaii!"

          "And what does that make you?" Taven sighs forlornly at the odd girl.

          "Well, I guess that either makes me a kitsune or a neko," Tris frowns and turns to stare at Firesong and Silverfox. "They keep calling me a neko, so… I guess I'm a neko."

          "What does kits...?" Taven raises an eyebrow.

          "Kitsune. It means fox-demon. Neko means cat. That reminds me!" Tris turns her cheerful smile back on Taven.

          Taven, who is a bit weirded out by this look asks, "What?"

          "Do you want to go see if Altra and Karal want to talk?" Tris questions.

          "I thought you were bored," Silverfox blinks in surprise.

          "I'm not bored anymore," Tris laughs. "Besides, I want see if Altra will go into my head."

          "It's official, she's insane," Firesong grimaces behind his mask at the other two males.

          "No one is truly sane, especially not a vain peacock, like you. Firesong no baka," Tris replies crossing her arms and stalking off to find Altra.

          "What?" Firesong's mouth fell open.

          "She certainly keeps you on your toes, ashke," Silverfox chuckles.

          "Um, I think I'll join her," Taven runs after her at his top speed, catching up to her in a few minutes.

          "I'm sorry," Tris stares at the ground as she talks to Taven.

          "What are you sorry for?" Taven is thrown out of his track of thought.

          "For embarrassing you in front of those two, for becoming annoyingly cheerful, for sounding weird…" Tris sighs. "My sister hates it when I do that…"

          "Hey, for what it's worth, it's nice seeing you're not all gloom and doom," Taven places his hand on her shoulder. "But why do you want someone in your head?"

          "Altra is a Firecat. I just thought that someone might want to know what really happened to me, and know what I know," Tris sighs as she looks up, and finds a tree in front of her. She smiles sadly and climbs as high as she can. Taven follows closely behind her. "My sister, father, and mother… my cat… everyone is gone. I'm alone in a world that I thought only existed in fairy tales and dreams. It's a big difference from my world."

          _: Weren't you coming to see me? :_

          "Altra!" Tris smiles and begins her slow decent from the tree's top. "I was wondering if you'd mind snooping in my head. It might be easier for others to understand if you do. Besides, I always have trusted cats more than people."

          "You have?" Taven looks at Tris in a new light.

          "Friendship is given easily, Taven, but it hurts when it is abused by many at once. Too many times, have I gone to my cat and told him what was wrong, he stayed and comforted me. He purred until it was no longer an open wound, but just an ache. Cats can be more reliable than people," Tris smiles sadly at him.

          _: Tris, I am flattered, but aren't you going to introduce me to this mate of yours? :_ Altra's mindvoice chuckles in both of their heads.

          _: Altra, he's not my mate. And his name is Taven. You really are a bit annoying, but I guess all nekos are, even my Star was. :_

"Did that cat just talk in my head?" Taven stares incredulously at Altra.

          "Altra this is Taven. Taven, I'd like you to meet the Firecat, Altra," Tris sighs.

          "Nice to meet you… Altra…" Taven blinks many times.

          _: A pleasure. :_ Altra chuckles. _: Well, let's take a look at those memories of yours, Shiantris, shall we? :_


	5. Gryphons and Heralds

Chapter 5: Gryphons and Heralds

          "Did you get everything you needed?" Tris asks the slightly dazed Firecat.

          _: Hai… yes… hellfires…sunlord…: _Altra began to spit out gibberish.

          "Um, is he alright?" Taven frowns worriedly.

          "His senses just got a bit of an overload, poor guy," Tris sat down by the tree's base and pulls Altra into her lap, muttering soothing sounds and words at him.

          "Is he going to be okay?" Taven glances around as if trapped.

          "He should be fine," Tris pets the Firecat and scratches right behind his ears, then she moves on, scratching under his chin, and lastly, she gives him a shoulder massage. "Feeling better now?"

          _: Very. Where did you learn to do that? It is very relaxing. :_

"It seemed natural to me when I received my cat from my parents. I got the runt of the litter, and last pick, but he's the prettiest little guy on four paws. I miss him…" tears begin to pool in her eyes, but she shoves them back. "We'd best return you to Karal."

          _: Karal is indisposed at the moment. I will remain where I am, cat-ling. : _ Altra startles Tris.

          "You just…" Tris couldn't take much more of being reminded of her cat.

          "What's wrong?" Taven frowns.

          "He just called me a nickname that I call my cat," Tris felt the pit of her stomach drop and ache.

          _: LOOK OUT BELOW! : _a loud mindvoice frightens Tris and Taven. Taven is in a fighting position, while Tris is hugging Altra tightly to her.

          "Assshke, you mussst ssstop sssspeaking sssso loudly," a gryphon complained to her mate.

          "I'm drrreadfully sssorrry, I am Drrrako," the male made a sweeping wing bow.

          "I am Gyrrra," the female gryphon sighs.

          "Heyla! I'm Shiantris or Tris, and this is my friend Taven!" Tris smiles politely at them. "You two are almost as cool as Altra!"

          "Huh?" the two gryphons look puzzled.

          "Altra isn't cold," Taven frowns at Tris.

          "It means neat or awesome or even spectacular," Tris blushes.

          "A cat isss morrre of interrressst than usss?" Drako chuckles in amusement.

          "To me, but then, I've always fancied cats and horses, so…" Tris smiles sadly. _That must be why the Companion's avoid me._

_          : That is not the reason they avoid you, cat-ling. : _Altra assures her.

          "Then why?"

          "Who knowsss bessside the horrrsssesss," Gyra clucks her tongue in disappointment.

          "You're probably right," Tris grumbles.

          "I missed something, didn't I?" Taven frowns in slight irritation.

          "Hai," Tris sighs. "Nothing important."

          "It looks like it was important to you," Taven points out.

          "It was nice meeting you, Drako, Grya. Thank you Altra," Tris smiles at the three non-humans. _: Do you know where I could go to get away from Taven? :_

_          : Try the weapons room. I will guide you in your mind. :_ Altra sighs.

          "Sayonara!" Tris smiles thankfully at the Firecat and leaves Taven surrounded by the three non-humans.

          "TRIS!" Taven yells and tries to catch up.

          "Good, I lost him," Tris sighs. "I wonder if the gardens are this way…" Tris smiles as she stumbles into the most beautiful garden that she has ever seen. She spies one of her favorite trees a little bit away from her and runs to it. She inhales deeply.

          "I find the scent of pine to be very relaxing." Startled, Tris jumps and turns to see a tall older man. "I apologize for startling you, I am Herald Alberich." He sees Tris' eyes widen in what may have been horror. "I do not eat children, youngling."

          "I know you don't, Weapons Master Herald Alberich," Tris jumps again when he chuckles. "You just train them to fight, even though you hate it." Now it is Alberich's turn to be shocked. "You don't like to train them, because you know that they will die anyways, so you see training as a useless waste of time."

          "Who are ye, youngling?" the Herald twitches.

          "A person that has read your story," Tris replies softly, so that a passing healer does not hear her.

          "How can my story be read when it has not been written," Alberich casts his hawk-like eyes on her.

          "It can be when you are from another world."

          "Sun Lord!" Alberich pales.

          "I promise you I won't tell another soul. Altra has been in my head, and I don't believe that he would tell either. You are very different from what you try to be, Herald Alberich."


	6. Weapons Can Be Words

Chapter 6: Weapons Can Be Words

"TRIS! TRIS! SHIANTRIS!" Taven yells as he walks with Altra by his side. "Where did she go off to, Altra?"

_: I told her to find the weapons practice area. I believe that she is not there. So I have no idea where…:_

"You have her thoughts and memories in your head, what does that tell you?" Taven grumps.

_: Pine trees? Gardens? I suppose she likes the scent of pine and went to find that scent to relax her. She was quite upset when she left us behind. She said she wanted some time alone. I believe it would be wise to leave her be. :_

"Altra, I need to find her," Taven glares at the Firecat.

"You need who, cutie? Oh! You have a kitty!" a girl dressed in blue robes winks at Taven, who tenses and walks past the girl with Altra as quickly as he can.

"That was scary," Taven swallows nervously.

_: Do you think I enjoy being called 'kitty'? I am an ambassador from Karse! I deserve respect! :_

"Yeah, but she's a bag, right?"

"Who's using thief slang around the palace?" a tall man steps from the shadows with a frown.

"Um, Altra, a bit of help here!" Taven stares at the tall man with something akin to fear.

_: Shove off, Skif. :_

"Nice to see you too, cat."

"Excuse me, Herald Alberich, I believe a friend of mine just ran into a bit of trouble," Shiantris smiles at the weapons master and runs toward where she heard their voices.

"You know this bag, Altra?" Taven whispers.

_: That, Taven, is a Herald. :_

"Oh, shit!" Taven gulps.

"Taven! There you are! I was looking for you. Oh, you must be Herald Skif. The Queen's Own's best friend, nice to meet you. I'm Shiantris, how is the spy business going? Enjoying spending time with your wife?"

"How? What? Who?" Skif tries to grab onto both of them, and misses both of them.

"Ask Talia, she knows about me," Tris laughs. "You probably needed to know, anyways. Bye for now!" With that farewell, the two teenagers and cat flee the scene.

"Few! I thought I was toast!" Taven sighs once they are back in the Companion's field.

"You almost were," Tris shakes her head in annoyance. "You're more troublesome than my sister."

"HEY!" Taven glares angrily at her.

"Lighten up, Taven," Tris sighs. "I almost got into a losing fight with Weapons Master Herald Alberich! And you thought the Heraldic Spy was bad?"

"Um, you did?" Taven stares as if Tris has two heads.

"Yeah, but they back down once you explain it to them or find someone else that can do a better job of it." Tris sits down in the grass and stares up at the sky, "It's a lot nicer here than in my world. There are people that would horrify you, that live there. There are things people do that are terrible. I know they have a bit of similarities, your world and mine, but mine is worse. We have people die daily, that'd be like a Herald dieing a day. I mean, it's not always from sickness, but thousands of people die for no reason other than it is another's perverse pleasure."

"You don't mind being stuck in this world, then?" Taven lies next to her.

"It's not so bad," Tris sighs.

_: Excuse me, Karal is calling for me. I will see you later, cat-ling. :_

"Later Altra," Tris sighs again.

"You okay?" Taven watches her sigh again.

"Yeah, I guess…" Tris starts, then she falls into tears, "No."

Taven sits up and wraps his arms around her in a comforting gesture, "You miss your world and your family."

"Yes," Tris wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Altra told me you like pine. Why is that?"

"It reminds me of Christmas… um the closest thing you have to it is a mid-winter festival. Families get together, everyone eats together, and they thank god for dieing for our sins," Tris sniffles at the nice memories.

"God?"

"I only believe in one god, but I respect others choices in that matter," Tris smiles.

"That's different," Taven frowns.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Tris sighs and buries her head into the crook of his neck.

"Um… Tris?" Taven's eyes widen.

"Hm?"

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but your two friends are watching us," Taven blushes.

"Whatever," Tris mumbles before falling asleep on Taven.

"She… doesn't care?" Taven's face is flushed.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, child," Firesong chuckles and turns back to look at Silverfox.

"Give me something to throw," Tris whispers into Taven's ear, her breath unknowingly sending shivers down his spine. He hands her a grooming brush, and is amused as she accurately hits Firesong on his posterior.

"YIPE!"

"Ashke, I think you've finally found someone worse than you!" Silverfox chuckles. Firesong grumbles a reply, sending a glare Tris' way.

_: Bugger off, Flash and Fox. :_ Tris mindspoke to them. _: I want to sleep, and you two are making my pillow move. :_

_: Shiantris, you do realize that your pillow is a boy. :_ Silverfox chuckles through his mindsending.

Unfortunately, her reply is…_: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. :_

They both leave, surprised that she hadn't noticed what she had chosen as a pillow. Taven, face still maroon, swallows hard, "Tris, wake up. Are you really asleep? Tris?" Taven sighs, "She has to be! Oh well, I may as well lie down and take a nap, too."

"WAKE UP!" a booming voice yells at the two teens. Both teens start awake, to find themselves tied up and trapped inside of a wagon.

"T-Taven?" Tris cringes as the ropes on her wrists rub a bit.

"You'll make good money for us from the Eastern Empire!" the kidnappers laugh and leave the teens in the back of the wagon.

"Taven, are you okay?" Tris whispers.

"I guess for being kidnapped, tied up, and shoved into a wagon, that I am just fine," Taven grumbles.

"Can you get your back up against mine?" Tris whispers.

"Maybe," Taven frowns and begins to roll towards Tris.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm good at untying knots?" Tris tries to make cheerful conversation while she undoes his hands.

"No, but when we get out of here, I'm buying a knife and learning how to use it," Taven sighs as his ropes loosen just enough to get his hands free. He quickly sits up, unties his legs, and then he starts on Tris' ropes.

"Really? Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Taven frowns as it takes him a bit longer to undo her ropes.

"I have a tendency to drop knives. Maybe a staff or darts might be good to start me out with, then work up to knives and daggers?"

"No. You're learning knife, and that's final."

"Why are we taking those children to the Emperor?" a younger kidnapper questions an older one.

"They know more about the queen and others in high positions than you can imagine!" the older kidnapper snarls at the younger.

The wagon's cover is lifted briefly, allowing them to look at a man, "Are you free of the ropes?" His voice is strong and powerful, but reduced to a mere whisper. Taven nods, and the man replies, "Follow me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Hi everybody! I just wanted to thank a few talented and wonderful reviewers I have for this story!_

**Hishonami****:**

My newest friend, you reminded me to keep it humorous! Thank you for the tip! I couldn't resist teasing Firesong, again. Mercedes Lackey is an author, not a book, but if you like mischief, you might want to read **'Take A Thief'** by her. The title says it all! Just so you know, I don't dislike Firesong, but I do dislike his arrogant attitude. The first set of books are called the **Gryphon Trilogy** by most, but it's the second set you have to watch out for, if you don't like guy/guy relationships. I don't particularly approve of them but the reading isn't bad. The second set is called the **Herald-Mage Trilogy**. Then there are the **Oath** books! Only two of them and a short story book, but if you like females kicking demon butts, go for it! The next book in the series is** 'Burning Brightly'. It's a sad but good read. Then comes Alberich's book, ****'Exile's Honor'. I definitely love this one! He's a soldier for the religious country of Karse. This is during their child burning days, so it is a bit horrific, but it is very educational. As I said before, ****'Take A Thief' is an awesome book for pranksters and mischief lovers alike! Then comes The **Queen's Own Trilogy** this is the first trilogy that I read when I was in Jr. High. Another favorite of mine is **'By the Sword'** it's all about Captain Kerowyn, did I explain that Kero's a female? She's an awesome soldier! Then come the ****Owl Trilogy… ****ARE YOU SENSING A PATTERN YET? Then there is the ****Winds Trilogy, and lastly, the ****Mage-Storms Trilogy. ****I hope you at least read 'Take A Thief'. Sorry, I don't give out my email because of viruses! I'd be giving my poor overworked father more than he deserves. This has to be the longest reply I've ever made! I hope you read more as I get it posted! Sayonara, for now!**

**Fireblade K'Chona:**

At least you're getting a good chuckle out of this. Although, I think I really started to get into this after my sister had a seizure. I guess I needed to write humor, ne? I hope you read more soon, I understand that school can be taxing. I must have had a pound of homework last week and I'm just getting it all done today! Oh well, at least it's only due tomorrow! Hope to read some more of your fics soon!

**Terryie****:**

I am glad you're enjoying my story, but who is Tygger? 

**Dreamwind**** (Dreamwind83@yahoo.com):**

Thank you so much for the awesome review! Sorry to tell you, but I don't give out my email because I don't want a virus from someone. My cousins have that problem, and I seem to screw up my computer more than my dad can fix it, so this is the only way to communicate. :(

**susan**** friedman:**

I'm glad you like the Valdemar series, I didn't know it was called Velgarth, but Fireblade K'Chona clued me in. I hope you continue to enjoy The Lines of Time! Sayonara!

**That's all for now!**

**Snowfire the Kitsune**


	7. Divine Interference

I don't own Mercedes' characters! I think I've forgotten to put this up, for a bit, but this covers all previous chapters as well! Have a nice read!

Chapter 7: Divine Interference

Quietly, silently they vanish deep into the woods. Taven's death grip is returned by Tris, both wondering who this man is that they are following. As soon as they are far enough away from the men, Tris reaches forward and tugs on the man's cloak. The man turns and appears to be amused. Tris frowns, "Who are you? Why did you help us escape? Where are we?"

"You call me Servant. You needed help and are favored by the Sun Lord. You are inside Karse."

"We're WHAT!" Shiantris shrieks in horror, her skin turning white.

"You said we are favored by the Sun Lord?" Taven whispers in shock.

"CRAP!" Tris blurts out. "The Sun Lord is just another form of Mithros, and if that's true, then that means that he's God as well! Someone must have put a Shin'a'in curse on me that says 'may your life be interesting'! This is just great!" Tris begins to get sarcastic.

"He is? They are? You're not cursed!" Taven speaks out of shock.

"Eiliona! Your charge is here!" Servant calls.

_: Farrar! You just interrupted my nap! :_ a Firecat growls as she jumps down from a tree.

"Um, Eiliona… you weren't supposed to tell them my name," Farrar/Servant glares down at the cat.

_: That's right… YOU were supposed to tell them that! You were also to tell them that they're going to be heading back to Valdemar! :_ Eiliona chuckles mentally as she wears a cat equivalent to a grin or smirk. _: Greetings, Shiantris and Taven. I am Eiliona. I am…:_

"An ego-inflated, bratty, conniving, mischievous…" Farrar grumbles.

_: Enough of that, Farrar! Servant indeed! I am a Firecat. I will be traveling with you two. :_

_ : We've met Altra. Eiliona, do you know him? : _Tris asks.

_: He's in Valdemar? MEOW! :_ Eiliona wiggles her tail in excitement.

"What did you just tell her?" Farrar asks worriedly.

"That Altra's in Valdemar," Tris bites her lip nervously.

"JOY! Now she'll be talking about him non-stop!" Farrar grumbles. "I must take leave of you three here. I can not deal with a love-sick Firecat!" Farrar disappears into the woods.

"That was odd," Taven mumbles.

"Welcome to the story of my life," Tris rolls her eyes. "ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ADD THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN?"

"Are you yelling at me?" Taven stares at Tris and notices her upward gaze. "Um, it's not a good idea to say things like that…"

"Do I look like I give a crap?" Tris glares at him; then sighing, "Sorry, Taven. I'm not mad at you."

"I guess that's a good thing," Taven quirks a grin.

"Yeah, a plus for you, a minus for me and Eiliona," Tris smiles at him sadly. "Are you mad at me?"

"Na, you're my ticket out of Karse," Taven jokes.

"YOU!" Tris pretends to pout and tackles Taven. Taking him completely by surprise, she deems it a tickle war.

"Stop! Please!" Taven whispers out between broken laughter.

"Okay," Tris sighs and stops tickling him, but she stays on top of him, pressing her head into his chest. Taven takes a deep breathe in shock, and starts to say something, only to have Tris place her hand over his mouth. Her eyes focused on something through the bush they are behind.

"Hungry?" a male voice asks.

"Where's my mommy?" a little girl replies loudly.

"Your mommy told me to take you on a trip. She doesn't want you anymore."

"Where's my daddy?"

"He's sleeping."

"When will daddy wake up?"

"Never," the male smirks.

"How long until I see mommy again?"

"She said she didn't want a little whore like you," the male sneers at the little child.

"Taven," Tris whispers, removing her hand from Taven's mouth. "That man isn't right."

"Huh?" Taven whispers back.

"Trust me," Tris rolls off Taven, motioning both him and Eiliona to follow her.

"Get to sleep," the man sneers and shoves the girl into a cage, tying the door closed with a complicated knot. The man chuckles and is soon asleep.

Taven and Eiliona follow Tris around the man's camp and behind the cage. Tris opens her mind to her two companions. _: Eiliona, I need you to go out first and mindspeak to the girl. Then I'll tackle that knot on the cage. Taven can watch our backs if that man decides to wake. Does that work for you two? :_

_ : Fine with me. :_ Taven sends it with the impression of a shrug.

_ : I will calm the child. :_ Eiliona shows her impression of a wicked human grin. Her tail lashing about, Eiliona soundlessly makes her way towards the child. The child stares in awe at the Firecat.

Tris' eyes flicker to the man and she quickly hurries toward the knot, careful not to step on any twigs that would make the man alert to their presence. Tris begins to fiddle with the complicated knot, taking her time and a few deep breaths; she soon has the first of five parts unraveled. In five minutes, two more parts are undone. Finally, she has fully undone the knot. She stores that knot in mind for future use, slips the rope off the cage door and holds her hands out to the child. The girl almost leaps into Tris' arms and develops a near death grip on Tris' neck. While carrying the girl, Tris is unmindful of her footing and **_snap_**!

"What are you doing brat?" the man glares at Tris and the young child.

Tris doesn't answer, but she runs towards the bushes, the man trying to follow, but finding an angry Firecat and boy standing in his way. _: Eiliona! What does a freaking bloodpath mage feel like? :_

_ : A bloodpath? :_ Eiliona keeps her attention focused onthe man. _: I believe your assumption is correct! :_

_ : Taven! Eiliona! Get out of there! : _Tris sends loudly. Soon she hears the man cursing as he tramps through the forest looking for the little girl and her saviors.

Yes, I know it's rather short, but I was a bit stuck on how to get a Karsite near them. My father told me that a little girl had been kidnapped on our street, recently. I hope her family gets her back unharmed and alive. It doesn't seem real until stuff like this happens to you or in your neighborhood, and then it really hits home.

Sorry, Hishonami, (if you're reading this) I couldn't do much humor in this chapter, but if I can get them back to Valdemar or near someone Tris knows, I'll try in the next chapter.

Katsiebee: YEAH! A new reader! I'm glad you approve of my fic! Wow! You know someone who acts like Shiantris? COOL! I'm glad you can identify with my character! I have troubles finishing up stories for the night, as well. Must be because we love the serene-like quality of the enchanting night; that is, when it isn't freezing or snowing outside and turns you blue.

Well, it has been a blast typing, although a bit more serious than usual. Probably between that girl being kidnapped, and finding out that my sister has a heart problem, I lost my sense of humor. I hope it comes back soon. I really need it to cheer up my peers. Not that I can tell a joke worth squat, because I can't, but being a bit silly and telling them about my stupid mistakes always seems to make them laugh. Listen to the writer ramble! Ugh! I hate it when I do that! Oh well, I hope to put up another chapter soon! Please, any feedback is appreciated! Sayonara!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	8. Gates and Fires

I don't own Mercedes' characters! Please enjoy!

Chapter 8: Gates and Fires

          The little girl weighed hardly anything, in Tris' arms, as they continued their flight. Taven and Eiliona were not far behind them, and gaining behind all three of them was the blood mage. The mage stopped running and threw a crack of power at the ground. The ground shook, being poisoned by the bloodpath mage and his evil powers.

          Tris gasped as she felt the evil power flow under her feet. She screamed in both mind and body as she knew where that power would be directed. _: Taven! Eiliona! To me! :_ Her friends run towards her as the power surges closer as they continue to run. "Grab on to me and Eiliona!" Tris screams at Taven, her eyes rolling wildly, being as the power is only seconds from them. Taven did as ordered, and a flash of red magic collides with… nothingness.

          Ashira sighs as she watches the flock in the mountains, "Why couldn't my parents…"

          "Ouch!" Tris cried as the bright light spit her, Taven, the little girl, and Eiliona out of it. "Was that a gate?"

          "How should I know?" Taven growls irritably, stepping in sheep dung and making a horrible face.

          _: Where in Vakandis' name are we? :_ Eiliona gasped in horror at the sight of the mountains.

          "We're not in Karse anymore, Toto," Tris chuckled.

          "You're from KARSE!" Ashira turned white and started sputtering nonsense.

          "Actually, we are from Valdemar, but we were kidnapped. We escaped while inside Karse," Tris clarifies. "I'm Shiantris; this is Taven, and the Firecat Eiliona. We rescued this little girl from a bloodpath mage and haven't heard her name, yet. Oh, and you can call me Tris."

          "Oh!" Ashira sighs in relief, "I'm Ashira. You're in the mountains near the Forest of Sorrows."

"Nice to meet you! Do you know a place that we could stay for the night?" Tris asks pleasantly.

          "The villagers are scared of strangers; you'd best stay with me and my family."

          "That would be fine," Tris smiles genuinely at Ashira.

          Night draws near as the four humans and Firecat walk down the mountain. The little girl was still hanging on to Tris with her life. They glance down to where they are heading, and almost run into Ashira's back.

          "What's wrong?" Taven whispers suspiciously.

          "My house is on fire!" Ashira tries to run toward the burning building, but Taven grabs her, barely holding her back.

          "Eiliona, can you check to see if anyone is alive, by using mindspeech?" Tris asks worriedly.

          _: Yes. There are two presences in the forest. They might be who Ashira seeks. :_

"Did you hear Eiliona, Ashira?" Tris questions softly.

          "Yes. I know a way around the village to the forest, follow me."

          "It's not like we have much of a choice!" Taven grumbles.

The little girl in Tris' arms keeps looking at the ground until Tris places her down. The little girl frowns as she walks up to Taven, and kicks him behind his knee, making him fall flat on his face and into more sheep dung. The little girl runs back to Tris and holds her arms up.

Tris chuckles and picks the girl up happily whispering, "If you hadn't done it, I would've!"

The little girl smiles at Tris and hugs her, "Kira."

"Is that your name?" Tris coaxes the young girl to speak more.

"Yes. Can I call you sister?"

"Of course," Tris hugs little Kira gently, as the forest is but a hop, skip, and jump away.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Ashira whispers.

"Yes. I once read that Herald Vanyel and Bard Stephan's ghosts roamed these very woods. There are supposed to be Hawkbrothers in the forest now," Tris grins at Ashira.

"G-ghosts!" Taven pales considerably.

"You'd best walk downwind until you get that dung off of your face," Tris chuckles.

"There is a stream but a little ways into the forest," Ashira tries to be helpful as her hands shake.

A special thanks goes out to Fireblade K'Chona for her review! And yes, Fireblade, this is way over Selenay! The Gods are meddling in Shiantris' life! I wonder how many different places Shiantris will travel with her new set of companions. And I don't mean the white horses!

Where is everybody else? Are you being good boys and girls and doing your homework? I just had to tease, me being a Kitsune and all. But seriously, I think more feedback is needed besides a 'this is good, please continue' phrase. I need some humor tips! The only things I can think of are pranks! I've been reading too many Harry Potter fanfictions involving the Marauders! Please review! Your help will be greatly appreciated, and who knows, your name might get placed in this story!

Hoping to see you soon!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	9. Ashes to Ash

I don't own Mercedes' characters! Please enjoy!

Chapter 9: Ashes to Ash

          "How much farther?" Taven grumbles as he walked behind the three girls and the Firecat.

          "Just over this ridge," Ashira sighs.

          "THANK YOU!" Taven shoots her a grin and dashes to the stream.

          "Just great, the moron polluted our only drinking source," Tris grumbles.

          "We could always just go upstream, that is where we are headed, anyway," Ashira shrugs.

          "You really are a nice girl, Ash," Tris smiles at the girl.

          "Sister, is Ash, Ashira?" Kira whispers.

          "Of course, and you're my little Kitsune!" Tris grins at the curious child. "That means that you are my little mischievous fox demon," Tris winks.

          "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

         "That's Taven!" Tris yelps, and with Kira cradled in her arms, she rushes towards the sounds.

          "What's going on?" Ashira, now nicknamed 'Ash', glares at Taven, only to see a boy and a dog-like creature in front of Taven, "Jorgen?" Ash ran past Taven, through the stream, and into the other boy's arms.

"Ashira! You're okay!" Jorgen wraps her into a hug.

"Mom and dad are dead," Ash cries into his shirt.

"Then our parent's are ashes," Jorgen's sadness overwhelms him.

Ash hugs her brother, "We are together. Our parents may be ashes, but we can live for them. They wouldn't want us dead."

"You're right Ashira."

          "What's this dog doing with you?" Ash frowns at the boy.

          "Oh, this is Katalia or Cat, as she prefers to be called. Cat is a female kyree, she found me when mother and father told me to gather wood one morning."

          "Ash! Who is this guy?" Tris frowns in suspicion.

          "Tris, this is my brother, Jorgen. Jorgen, I'd like you to meet my new friends. This is Shiantris, Kira, Taven, and the Firecat Eiliona," Ash introduces the strangers to her brother.

          "Okay, enough with the pleasantries. As much fun as this is, we need to figure out who burned down your village," Tris glares at the two siblings enviously.

          "Sister, why are you angry?" Kira's lip stuck out.

          "Burning people's homes is wrong. Whoever did it should be reported to the crown," Tris sighs, her voice as chilling as ice.

          "Tris, shouldn't we just head for Haven?" Taven frowns.

          "You're not being kawaii," Tris growls at him.

          "What does 'kawaii' mean, sister?" Kira glances up at Tris.

          "You promise not to tell a soul, Kitsune?" Tris grins at the child.

          "Yes! Yes!"

          "Kawaii means 'cute'," Tris grins as Kira giggles.

          "YOU TOLD HER WHAT THAT WORD MEANT, BUT NOT ME?" Taven was getting angry, making Kira cling tightly to Tris.

          "She's my adopted sister, what wouldn't I tell her?" Tris raises her eyebrow.

          "SHE'S A STUPID KID!" Taven screams angrily.

          _: That is quite ENOUGH! :_ a new mindvoice enters their heads.

"Is that the kyree?" Kira maintains her death grip on Tris as the wolf-like creature walks forward.

          "I apologize on all of our behalves, Cat," Jorgen sighs.

         "I'm sorry if we've hurt your ears," Tris walks towards the kyree, bending down on her knees, still holding Kira.

          _: Do not worry, youngling, there was no harm done. : _Cat chuckles.

          _: YOU HURT MY EARS! : _Eiliona grumps.

          "Sorry Li," Tris winces in sympathy. "Just think of Altra in Haven!"

          "My sweet, perfect, Altra! You're stupid!" Taven glares at the Firecat.

          _: Ah, this must be why the Gods chose you! You need someone to keep you in line! :_ Eiliona chuckles at his expense.

          "Cat, do you know of any place we might go and receive help?" Jorgen smiles at the Firecat.

          _: Follow me! :_ Cat took off, and the five people, and Firecat, bustling behind her.

          "Where are we?" Taven gasps in astonishment.

          : _We are at the outermost of Hawkbrother territories in this forest. :_ Cat lets out a laughing bark.

          "Who goes there?" a man or woman comes out of the trees, irritated.

          "Hello, I am Shiantris, and this is my sister Kira. This is Taven, Eiliona, and Cat, and the last two are Ashira and Jorgen, they are my friends." Tris frowns at the Hawkbrother, "Did you see the smoke from the village?"

          "Smoke…" the Hawkbrother pales.

          "The village is gone. Could you give us enough supplies to get us to the next town, we have a bit of money, and we're willing to pay for it."

          "Why do you need supplies, where are you going to go?" the Hawkbrother frowns.

          "Not that it's your business, but we're going to see Herald Mage Elspeth and her ke'chara, Darkwind K'Valdemar. I'm sure Firesong, and Silverfox will be relieved to find me alive."

          "You know FIRESONG?" the Hawkbrother's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

          "Yes."

"The elders will send a representative to ask you your story."

"Fine, but we really do need to return to Haven," Tris sighs in resignation. 

"I am Master Mage Snowtail; I will be placing you under a truth spell."

"Just get it over with; this is my second one in about a week!" Tris crossed her arms in annoyance, as Kira hid behind her at the mention of the word 'mage'. "Kitsune, she will not hurt you. I won't let her and neither will the others." Kira still clung to Tris. "Cat, you and Eiliona will have to hold her…"

"That isss not necesssarrry," a winged figure walks in front of Tris. "I am Flamewing, and we will not touch a hair on her head."

"Good. I've adopted her as my sister. I will protect her," Tris watched as the Gryphon chuckles. She takes a deep breath and begins, "I was supposed to be safe at the Collegium, but Firesong and Silverfox had taken me under their wings, to protect me from the Blues. Taven and I were kidnapped in the Companion's Field. Next thing we know, we wake up in Karse. We escaped, with the help of the Sun Lord's man, and Eiliona, the Firecat. We ran into a bloodpath mage, he had Kira. He had killed her parents, and was most likely going to do something terrible to her. Together, Taven, Eiliona, and I rescued her. The mage woke up and chased us. We were running, when he threw a bolt of poisoned power into the earth. I told Taven and Eiliona to grab onto me, because I held Kira in my arms. Another bolt was sent our way, but before it could get there, a white light engulfed us. We fell into a field full of sheep, where we met Ashira. She told us the villagers don't take well to strangers, so we were headed to her family's home. When we got there, it was burning. There was no way anyone could have survived. The village was destroyed. I asked Eiliona to see if she could find anyone near the fire by using mindspeech. She found two sources, and that led us to Cat, and Jorgen, Ashira's brother. Then the Hawkbrother sighted us, conversed a bit, and then you arrived for questioning."

Hi everyone!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

firelily,

Cat McDougall,

and

Fireblade K'Chona!

**firelily** :** I usually use present tense in all of my stories. It may seem confusing to you, but I was told by an old English teacher of mine that you need to tell stories in present tense, so that the reader may **live** the story, instead of just reading it! I've found that most people prefer to be in the story, than to read another form of a dairy. I am not telling a story from one person's opinion; there were just too many problems when I tried to switch the narrators. So, I am sorry if you find this confusing, because the story is, in all actuality, in the proper tense. I am not speaking of the past, because this is story is happening while you read it. I hope that help make you less confused.**

**Cat McDougall :** I read another chapter of one of your stories, so the review should be in there! With all the answers to the questions you asked and your concerns! It will be jumping far less frequently, now! I hope you liked the surprise! And I hope you post more, too!

**Fireblade K'Chona :** It's been a while! I missed your input! Glad you like it so far! I'm still figuring out how to get back to Firesong, but I'll get there with mishaps and surprises on the way!

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	10. Breakdown

Hey everybody! I'm **_REALLY _**sorry about not being able to update!

My computer had to be totally taken apart and fixed! I hope you all aren't too mad at me.

I've been working on some new and old stories, so I hope you'll like them once they are posted!

It seems my mischief attacked me in a bad way. I only send out nice mischief! Why do I get bad back? Oh well, I suppose this was just the balance because I got to chat it up over the holidays with my grandmother and I received excellent scores from all of my classes!

Sorry again, but it was out of my hands!

Hope to hear from you soon!

Snowfire the Kitsune

Chapter 10: Breakdown

          "So, how long do you think it'll take?" Tris sighs to the scout who found her.

          "Not too much longer," the scout chuckles. "I am Hawksun."

          "Nice to meet you Hawksun," Tris smiles politely at the male hawkbrother.

          "Snowtail, I believe the little one is afrrraid of you," Flamewing, the gryphon, coughs lightly.

          "Yes," Snowtail sighs and sits farther away from the group.

          "Why is your sister afraid of Snowtail? All the children here love her!" Hawksun cocks his head much like a birds.

          "Weren't you listening, Hawksun? She was captured by a mage! A bloodpath! I understand how she could feel that way, why can't you?" Snowtail nearly bit Hawksun's head off.

          "The council is ready to receive you," Hawksun glances apologetically at Snowtail and Tris.

          "This council has decided that you are to be made a wingsib of…" the Head Elder's gaze waves over their motley band.

          "Excuse me," Tris interrupts the head elder. Everyone else in the meeting place freezes, "I do not mean to be rude or seem ungrateful, but I do not wish to accept the high honor of becoming your wingsib. I feel that I would be betraying my honored guardians, Firesong and Silverfox. You are a gracious people, but I can not accept the honor you wish to bestow upon both myself and my sister. My friends may speak for themselves, but as I am neither Valdemarian nor any other nationality that you would recognize, it may cause conflict within your vale. As for my sister, she is most likely tainted with a bit of bloodmagic from the mage that we rescued her from. There are people that I know will help her. My sister fears mages, and in so, would cause great distress in your vale as well. We only ask for enough food and water for us to make the rest of our journey safely to Haven."

          The council of elders and the others in the meeting place began to whisper in hushed tones. The Head Elder smiles, "You have presented your points. You will not be made a wingsib, but you and your sister shall be known as our friends and as our friends, you will always be welcomed here. Your companions have the choice to accept or not to accept becoming our wingsibs. You to are free to leave. The rest of you may speak."

Kira and Tris exit the meeting place with Hawksun and Flamewing. Hawksun smiles slightly, at the two girls behind him, "It saddens me to think that we have lost two worthy of the title 'wingsib'."

"We would not fit in well here, and your clan will receive some wingsibs," Tris sighs.

"But…" Hawksun begins, but is interrupted by some of his fellow scouts that decided to celebrate the coming of their new wingsibs.

"Flamewing, could you watch over Kira for a bit?" Tris pleads with the gryphon.

"Of course, as if she was one of my own," Flamewing eyes Tris with a tender look.

Tris takes off into the vale, away from the noise, away from all the people and hertasi… "Tris! Tris, I need to talk to you!" Taven races to catch up to her. "Few! I thought I'd never find you!"

"What is it, Taven?"

"Eiliona and I are going to remain here. Ash said she was staying here as well… I wanted to wish you luck on your way back to Haven and to give you this…" Taven hands her a golden ring with beautiful writing on it, but the language is not known to Tris. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you as well, Taven," Tris smiles, nods, and waves as he leaves her alone in a small clearing. Tris lets her tears fall, "Goodbye Taven, you were my first friend in a long while… I'll miss you. At least you'll have a family here…" Tris sinks into the grass beside a bolder, "I want to go home. Mommy… Daddy… Jenna… Star… I miss you all so much!"

Jorgen sighs as he walks out of the meeting place, "I just couldn't…"

Tris holds the ring close to her, remembering a song from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers;

"Where once was light

Now darkness falls

Where once was love

Love is no more

Don't say – goodbye

Don't say – I didn't try…

These tears we cry

Are falling rain

Of all the lies

You us

The hurt, the blame!

And we will weep

To be so alone

We are lost!

We can never go home

So in the end

I will be – what I will be

No loyal friend

Was ever there for me

Now we say – goodbye

We say – you didn't try…

These tears you cry

Have come too late

Take back the lies

The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep

When you face the end alone

You are lost!

You can never go home…"

"That was beautiful, Shiantris, but it was very sad," Jorgen enters the clearing, lured by Tris'

voice.

          "I'm not up to dealing with company right now, Jorgen," Tris hides her face in her hands.

          "I'm not company, I'm just a concerned friend," Jorgen walks calmly to Tris and kneels down in front of her, taking her hands away from her face and staring into her eyes.

          "I can't go home…" Tris chokes back a sob.

          "Why can you not?"

          "I'm not from your world…" Tris whispers.

          "Home is where your heart resides," Jorgen brings her into his arms.

          "I know you're right, but I miss them…" Tris weeps on his shoulder.

          "They'll always be close to you, you will never forget them," Jorgen soothes.

          "And then all of you are leaving me alone…"

          "You will have Kira, Cat, and me for company," Jorgen smiles as he feels her grip on him loosen.

          "Why? Don't you want to stay with Ashira?" Tris stares into his blue forget-me-not eyes framed by his dark, slightly curly, bangs.

          "Ashira is old enough to be on her own, she belongs here. She will be well cared for, but this is not the place for me," Jorgen frowns.

          "Are you sure you want to go with me back to Haven? Taven has been making mooncalf eyes at Ashira ever since she told him where to find a stream that he could wash..." Tris began, only to be silenced by Jorgen's finger.

          "I know he likes my sister, but here, she will have a handful of brothers, and she knows enough to take care of herself. I want to travel, it has always been my wish to do so," Jorgen grins as he takes his finger away from her mouth. Tris laughs happily as she hugs him tightly.


	11. The Trip Back

I don't own Mercedes' characters!

Chapter 11: The Trip Back

          "Bye Ash! Bye Taven! Bye Li!" Kira pouts and begins to cry.

          "Don't cry Kitsune, we'll see them again," Tris comforts her adopted sister.

          "We will?" Kira stares up with watery eyes.

          "Of course we will, Jorgen will want to visit his sister," Tris smiles at the child in her arms. "Isn't that right, Jorgen?"

          "Yes, I will want to come back and visit my sister."

          _: The Tayledras are going to open a gate soon. : _Cat announces.

_          : Does Jorgen really want to come with us, Cat? :_ Tris asks softly in mindspeach.

"I do wish to go with you to Haven," Jorgen looks at Tris hurt and confused.

          Tris stares back at him, wide eyed and slack jawed, while Kira giggles, "Sister looks like fishy!"

          Hawksun comes and rests his hand upon Tris' shoulder, "The mages have created the gate. It will take you a day away from Haven."

          "Thank you Hawksun," Tris turns and thanks the Hawkbrother.

          "I wish you would change your mind," Hawksun stares deep into her eyes.

          _: Hawksun, you and I are very different people. I will always consider you my friend. : _"We'll come back and visit," Tris smiles weakly at him.

          "Wind to thy wings, friends," Hawksun stares painfully at Tris.

          _: Cat, I believe that Hawksun has a crush on me. :_

_          : He does, but it will pass unless you encourage him. :_

_          : Thank you Cat. :_ "And may your path be that of clarity and wisdom," Tris nods to the Hawkbrother as the group quickly enters the gate.

*******************************

"Sister, why did Hawksun look at you funny?" Kira asks once they were out on the other side.

          "Well, he had a bit of a crush on me," Tris blushes.

          "Oh! What's a crush?" Kira blinks owlishly.

          "A crush is when you think that you are in love with someone. The person that you think you are in love with may not feel the same way," Tris explains softly.

          "Oh! How far until we get to Haven?" Kira asks another question.

          "Just a few more minutes," Tris hugs the little girl close to her as they enter the city.

          "Tris, stay close to Cat and me," Jorgen places his arm around her waist.

          Tris catches sight of a flash of white hair and runs toward it, "FIRESONG!" Tris shrieks happily as she wraps her arm that isn't filled with Kira around the mage.

          "SHIANTRIS!" Firesong gapes, but he quickly recovers and embraces the girl.

          "Ashke, is everything alright?" a dark haired man stumbles out of the crowd.

          "SILVERFOX!" Tris grins happily and gives him a peck on the cheek.

          "Shiantris! You've returned!" Silverfox grins happily. "Where have you been? And who is this?" Silverfox asks while looking at the girl in Tris' arms.

          "Oh! This is my sister, Kira," Tris chuckles.

          "Hi," Kira waves shyly. "Sister saved me from bloody man."

          "There is a blood mage in Karse," Tris stops smiling.

          "Where is that Taven boy?" Firesong asks in confusion.

          "He decided to stay with the Hawkbrothers, in some forest," Tris smiles weakly.

          "TRIS!" a boy runs up to the four of them. "I told you to stay with Cat and me!"

          "Sorry Jorgen, but I found Firesong and Silverfox!" Tris grins happily.

          "Greetings, my name is Jorgen. I have heard much about the both of you," Jorgen bows.

          "Jorgen needs to tell the queen what happened to his village," Tris bit her lip as she looks at Jorgen worriedly.

          "Well, I'm sure that we can get him an audience with Selenay," Firesong boasts.

          Suddenly, Firesong is yelping in pain, "What have I told you about being a vain peacock?" Tris smirks as she sees his shocked face.


End file.
